Pepero day
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Arbus no sabe que es el pepero day pero Etihw y Kcalb se divierten, así que va en búsqueda de Wodahs para intentarlo.


The Gray Garden no me pertenece.

El pepero day fue el 11 del 11, pero hey, no sabía que significaba hasta ahora xD

* * *

Arbus no entendía lo que hacía Dios con su Diablo, la verdad no entendía ni la mitad de las acciones de Dios y hace siglos la minina dejó de intentar comprender. Movió su cola, chocando con el lomo de su hermana que dormía plácidamente, la discusión de los mayores creaba eco en la enorme y vacía habitación. Movió ligeramente sus orejas al ver como el rostro, ya sonrojado de su Diablo, irradiaba rojo puro y tartamudeaba, Dios rio con diversión.

La minina se levantó y caminó sin hacer el mínimo ruido hasta el par; observó curiosa como en los labios de las otras dos personas había un palito de chocolate. Era un _pocky_ , así lo llamó Dios, y estaban celebrando el _pepero day_ , Arbus no entendía nada, pero horas antes Dios le dio una caja de esos dulces a ella y a Ater; Arbus no iba a mentir, eran deliciosos. Giró la cabeza curiosa, al ver como las deidades iban mordiendo poco a poco el bocadillo, su Diablo iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

La cola de Arbus serpenteó y se giró, dándole privacidad a los otros dos. Regresó a la pequeña cama que estaba cerca de la puerta principal, Ater seguía durmiendo e incluso ronroneaba. Arbus rebuscó en su cama y encontró su caja; Ater había devorado la suya en segundos y Arbus decidió guardarlo para después. Encajó sus filosos colmillos en un lugar que no dañará la caja o tirará el contenido. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió, dejando a su hermana dormida y a las deidades que hace mucho habían devorado el bocadillo.

Caminó por los pulcros pasillos, sus acojinadas patas no creaban sonido. Unos cuantos ángeles y demonios pasaban sin notarla, bastante ocupados con sus propios problemas y el interminable papeleo con el cual tenían que lidiar. Bajó y bajó con agilidad las escaleras, hasta llegar al último piso, donde había ciudadanos que contaban sus problemas o sólo pasaban a saludar a los pobres trabajadores. Con facilidad llegó a la puerta que quería y tuvo suerte que un ángel salía de ahí mismo, así que se libró de tener que transformarse y abrir la puerta por sí misma.

Se escabulló con facilidad entre las piernas tambaleantes de ángel que cargaba una pila de papeles e ingresó. Se topó con el escritorio de madera blanca y barnizada, era el único mueble en el castillo que Arbus no había usado de rascador, de un salto grácil subió al mueble. La superficie estaba llena de papeles apilados y sueltos, carpetas y fólderes, todo perfectamente ordenado. Un par de bolígrafos estaban cerca de la orilla derecha.

Observó al ángel jefe escribir rápidamente uno de los papeles, cuando lo terminó lo colocó en el lado izquierdo de la mesa y tomaba otro de la pila de la derecha. Su ojo gris estaba pegado a los papeles y su mano se movía con velocidad, parpadeaba y sus oscuras pestañas contrastaban con su piel blanca. La cola de Arbus se balanceó y dejó con cuidado la caja de dulces sobre los papeles a revisar y esperó pacientemente.

No pasó mucho hasta que el ángel terminó el documento y estiró la mano para tomar otro, pero se encontró una caja rectangular. Despegó la mirada del centro del escritorio y observó la caja, para después ver al minino negro que estaba en la punta derecha del escritorio, en un lugar donde no molestaba. Arbus sonrió internamente, el varón tomó la caja y la observó, leyendo todo el texto de la pequeña caja.

–Es el pepero day–. Dijo ella.

Arbus, ahora en su forma de demonio, balanceaba sus piernas que colgaban del escritorio, sus colas serpenteaban a sus espaldas, sonreía con diversión. La demonio le arrebató con cuidado la caja al otro y la abrió, tomó uno de los palillos y se colocó la pequeña parte descubierta de chocolate en los labios. Se recostó en el escritorio, teniendo cuidado de no tirar las pilas de papeles. Sus codos en la madera y uso sus manos para descansar su barbilla, una sonrisa felina en sus labios y el bocadillo sostenido por sus dientes.

–Celebremos–. Comentó.

Rojo y gris. Las colas de Arbus se balanceaban en distintas direcciones, la verdad no sabía si así se celebraba el dichoso día, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo con Wodahs, ganas no le faltaban de robarle un beso al ángel, pero este siempre estaba ocupado haciendo de todo; desde cocinar la cena hasta enclaustrarse en su oficina y trabajar sin fin.

El varón le miró en silencio y Arbus arqueó las cejas de manera sugestiva, una parte de ella se fastidiaba al ver que sus insinuaciones no funcionaban sobre el ángel, pero otra parte de ella se sentía atraída hacía ese silencio y sarcasmo que profesaba el ángel. Mordió el bocadillo, moviéndolo y sosteniéndolo con los labios, lo movió un poco; arriba, abajo, arriba. Ladeó su cabeza, como en su forma gatuna.

Incluso si Wodahs se negaba, lo cual podía ser plausible, a Arbus no le molestaba verlo un rato. Lo extraña y verlo siempre le alegraba el día. Wodahs intercaló la mirada entre los ojos rojizos de Arbus y el pequeño bocadillo de chocolate. Las colas de Arbus serpentearon erráticamente cuando el varón se acercó a ella y atrapó el otro extremo del dulce. Una sonrisa surcó los labios de la fémina, que se acomodó mejor cuando sintió como el varón mordía su extremo correspondiente. Ella volvió a morder.

El sabor dulzón del bocadillo se aferraba a su paladar y miraba fijamente como el palillo iba reduciéndose cada vez más. Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza y sentía como sus mejillas irradiaban calor. Contrarió a Ater y Grora, que luchaban cada dos por tres cada que se veían las caras. Arbus y Wodahs tomaron un camino más maduro y se volvieron colegas, relación que Arbus esperaba se volviera mucho, pero mucho más íntima. Su aliento se enganchó al ver que no quedaba mucho del bocadillo.

Levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que comenzaron la _celebración_ y se encontró con la mirada grisácea. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, no era propio de ella ponerse nerviosa, pero no podía evitarlo; nunca había besado al ángel antes. Siempre lo insinuó, pero jamás sucedió en realidad. Cerró sus ojos, entregándose a la oscuridad cuando sintió los labios del varón.

No eran suaves, estaban algo resecos, pero eran mucho más carnosos de lo que parecían a simple vista. El resto del dulce lo comió él, y Arbus decidió separar los labios, para permitir que Wodahs se llevase el resto del palillo e invitándolo a hacer el gesto más íntimo. Era el día de suerte de Arbus, puesto que el ángel aceptó la invitación. La demonio ya había besado con anterioridad, pero se sentía desorientada debido a los acontecimientos.

No era un beso exigente, era lento y la fémina saboreaba el dulce de la boca ajena; captó un sabor amargo a café entre lo dulzón. Sus labios se movían rítmicamente, disfrutando del contacto y la cercanía. Exploraba la boca ajena con tranquilidad y gusto, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la oportunidad dada. Sentía como al ángel parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que no parecía exigente en el beso. Arbus sintió un escalofrío cuando Wodahs acarició sus colmillos con la lengua, la fémina se obligó a callar un gemido. De haber podido, Arbus se habría aferrado al cuello del ángel, pero su posición se lo impedía.

Se separaron debido a la falta de oxígeno, Arbus se quejó al sentir los labios de Wodahs separase de ella, la demonio abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro sereno del ángel jefe. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que su brillo labial se había adherido a los labios del varón. Arbus lamió su labio inferior, recordando el sabor amargo del café. Wodahs tomó la caja que estaba cerca de Arbus y sacó un palillo más. Lo acercó a los labios de ella y lo colocó la punta en el labio inferior.

–Sería una lástima desperdiciarlos–. Dijo el ángel, delineando el labio de la chica con la punta chocolatada. –Debes terminarlos antes de la cena–.

Arbus sonrió, sostuvo el bocadillo con los dientes y se bajó del escritorio, lo rodeó. Se sentó en el regazo de Wodahs, rodeó el cuello del varón con sus brazos y sus colas se enredaron en las piernas de él. Movió el palillo de nueva cuenta; arriba, abajo. Sintió la mano grande de Wodahs sostener su cintura y otra descansar en sus muslos; Arbus pensó que ya iba siendo hora de dejar de usar medias.

–Comencemos entonces–. Dijo provocativa y Wodahs no tardó en morder el otro extremo del dulce.

Grora estaba recargada en la puerta, impidiendo que entraran. Sus mejillas ardían y se moría la vergüenza. Maldijo al ángel jefe, si tanto quería ponerse de cariñoso con Arbus bien podía poner un anuncio y así ella se ahorraría un bochornoso momento. Suspiró derrotada y observó la cantidad de documentos que otros le habían dejado a su lado cuando ella les impidió entrar. Sólo por esa vez ayudaría al idiota del ángel jefe y haría su trabajo, pero sólo por esa vez, a la otra que Arbus le ayudará si tanto querían pasar tiempo juntos.

Tomó una hoja blanca entre las tantas que estaban ahí, con un bolígrafo que ella cargaba escribió en letras grandes y claras; " _NO MOLESTAR"_ , lo colocó en la puerta de tal manera que no cayera. Wodahs debía pagarle el favor, ella se aseguraría de eso. Se inclinó y cargó la enorme pila de documentos y fue hacía la biblioteca, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al pensar que podía estar ocurriendo en la oficina en esos momentos.

* * *

¿Solo yo shipeo a estos dos? ): Quizás, no me sorprendería xD

No tengo nada en contra de WodahsxGrora, pero... AterxGrora for the win xD De echo, shippe a Wodahs y Arbus antes de Ater y Grora, pero da igual. Un poquito de Etihw y Kcalb no hace daño a nadie LOL.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
